The effects of acute and chronic marijuana smoking on endocrine hormones essential for reproductive function are studied in women with a history of moderate or occasional use. Psychological status and behavior are also assessed during this study which spans four consecutive menstrual cycles in a clinically controlled inpatient environment. Profiles are established for luteninizing hormone, follicel stimulating hormone, prolactin, estradiol, and progesterone at different phases of the menstrual cycle. Behavioral measures of acquisition and use patterns are correlated with clinical and psychometric indices of prevailing mood state and intoxication.